Return to the sky
by fullmeatalsword
Summary: This is my first fanfic so review is asked for I have been summoned to the pokemon world to stop the legendary pokemon from taking over the world so it's my job to stop them Rated M for possible lemons later on along with combat Gore
1. the day of return

(Where am I) I start to sit up and look around the room I'm in the walls are a light pillars that were holding up the ceiling of the same colour as the wall where what seemed to be made of pearls."hello Kane you must be wondering where you are , well you in the domain of Palkia, My name is arceus"I heard from in front of me making me look up to see what's in front of of me is the God of all pokemon arceus

"why have you summoned me you the God of all pokemon What do you need from me?"I ask as I start to stand. He looks down at me

"I'm sorry I don't have any time left to explain all I can tell you is that you must stop all of t e rouge legendary pokemon that are in hiding or this world will only be the begging of the destruction that will be caused to all of the other worlds." He speakers to me quickly be for my vision starts to fade to black

"HEY are you ok!" I hear coming from directly above me

"Yeah I'm ok can you tell me where I am right now even if it's a vague location." I say as I start to sit up to look at who had come to see if I was ok. Looking up I see a chikorita looking at me relizeing that, she was the one that was talking to me she starts to talk

"well we're in the , crydian forest in the authority region a place where all pokemon can come and live with all of the other pokemon from the regions." She says as she starts to sit down (this is a good thing I have a lot of questions for her about, this region.)

"also do you happen to have a place that you can stay at if not you can come and stay at my place Riolu on one condition that you join a rescue team."

I quickly stand up and look at the pond next to us (she's right I'm a Riolu sweet thank you arceus this is the best pokemon that you could of made me.). I look over at her as I start to stand up to say something

"HELP ME!" We both hear the scream and we both start to run in the direction of the screaming

"hey chikorita I'll take up your offer to stay at you place and I'll join you rescue team, also what is you name." I yelled as we got. Closer to the sound of the screaming.

"My name is Bailey and thanks for helping me start my rescue team we'll come up with a name for it later ok." She says smiling as we continue towards the sound

Here you go guys here's chapter 1 my upload schedule is when ever I have the chance to work on this


	2. a injured girl saved

As we start to close in on the sound of the yelling we see a injured fennekin her ears having giant tears in them being her most recent injury for theirs still blood seeping from them, her fore leg is bent in the wrong direction buckled under the pressure of her own weight and collapsed on it in front of her is two male pinsir "biiich that'sss what you get when you step into our territory and try to leave with out our permissssion" the larger of the two pinsir says as he starts to move in for the I'll the fennekin's face lights up as she sees us and decides that we'll be her saviors

"you two,basterds better say your prayers because those two are going to kick you asses and send you packing!" She yells as we start to charge in for the two pinsir, Bailey using body slam on the larger of the pinsir as I grab the others arm and flip him over my shoulder a large cracking sound can be heard from both pinsir causing the fennekin to clench from the sound for we had crushed their rib cages killing them instantly we walk over to the fennekin and I start to help her up

"here I'll carry you to town and we'll take care of you their fennekin." I say as I smile to pick her up hopping that she'll let me "

Thanks and my name is Clair." She states quickly international a quiet voice completely the opposite pokemon she was earlier

"Wait what happened to the girl that was yelling at those pinsers that we just killed hmmmm."I say as I start to pick her up and the three of us start to walk away

"I' typically a very shy girl and don't talk to other pokemon that I don't know or if I'm in a life or death situation." She says as she starts to close her eyes from her becoming tired from her adrenaline starting to go down.

"Here we are Kane Atlantic city the town that I grew up in for all at my life and the town that we'll create our rescue team, Wait we should see if Clair wants to join us as well." She says to me as her face list up in hope of Clair joining the rescue team

"We'll ask her once she's recovered from her injuries ok Bailey also we still need a name for the team, we'll talk about that after we get Clair some help ok so lead the way to the healer Bailey" I say as I stop in the middle of the town and let Bailey take the lead as she heads north west

"Just to let you know Kane the doctor is a metagross named mech. Also he's dealt with pokemon in worse condition that Clair is so she should make a full recovery in no time." She says as we pass what seem to be a town hall about three times my height as we go through a break in the wall we pass what seems to be a dojo of some kind

"Mechs place is just around the corner let me take you their and then we'll go to my place and make you a place to sleep ok." Bailey says to me as we exit the break in to what seems to be a market in the middle is some sort of cafe with a yamask's mask on the top of it

"Here we are let's take her inside." Bailey says as she starts to open the door of a place that looks like it was pulled together using magnets and then wielded together

"Thanks Bailey."I say as I walk in and see that the place is fairly simple on the inside it has a table with a few chairs and what looks like a place that that mech sleeps recharge what ever he does.

"Ah hello Bailey and who's this you brought in with you and is that an injured pokemon as well if so bring them here so that I can work on her and don't worry she should be good by tomorrow.

"Here Kane let me give you a tour around the town ok." Bailey said as she steps out of the door and out side, as I step out side I notice that the sun is starting to set

"You know what Bailey you should give me the tour tomorrow becuse the sun's about to set."I say as she's about to lead me in to the shop with the yamask topped shop.

"Ohh... ok we'll do it tomorrow."She says as she starts to lead me south I guess where she lives or at least where her house is at least as we start to walk through the split in the wall Bailey looks back.

"You know we should name our team right here."Bailey looks at me with joy in her eyes

"Ok how about light blade it sounds cool and like some kind of hero guild as well so how about it." I say as her face lights up with enjoyment as she starts to jump up and down.

"It's perfect team light blade!" She yells as she starts to run towards me and places her paws on my shoulders her face gleam ing with joy. "Let's go come on!" She yells as she run on ahead

"Wait up Bailey!" I yells as I run after her as we arrive at her house I see that it's made of wood and the ceiling is covered in leaves and branches "this is a cool looking house that you have here Bailey I'm glad that you offered for me to stay at you place." I say as we walk in through her leaf and wood door

"Here Kane just find a place that seems good to you and you can make you bed their ok." Bailey says as her pushes over a pile of leaves for me to make my bed out of after laying the leaves out I lay down and realize how tired I really am and start to fall asleep


End file.
